My Captive Queen
by Geek-a-tron 5000
Summary: When Ahsoka is taken captive by Count Dooku, he plans to find out where General Skywalker and his troops are hiding, by any means nessescary. WARNING, Lemons throughout the story


**My Captive Queen-Ch.1**

**Hi guys! I hope you like this story, it was intended to have lemons in it, not be a lemon itself. But just for the sake of saying it, rape isn't cool. Ok, enjoy!**

_On a Separatist ship, Ahsoka has been captured by the notorious Count Dooku. _

Dooku looked at his newest prisoner through a holoprojector from a camera in the room, and smiled to himself. Skywalker wouldn't leave his precious Padawan here for very long, and he knew that if he "persuaded" her enough, she would disclose his hiding place. That, or he would come straight to him. Either way, he would get what he wanted. He opened the door, and entered her cell. Ahsoka was chained to the floor by her wrists, and she sat on her knees. As soon as he entered, her eyes shot up and glared daggers at him.

"Dooku. I hope you don't plan on keeping me for long, my master will come for me." He grinned at her statement, and took a few steps until he was behind her.

"Yes, essentially that is the plan. Unless, of course, you tell me where he is. It'll be quick, painless, and save him from having to come all the way here." She glared at him with such intense hatred, the Count couldn't help but smile.

"Never! I'm not telling you anything!" He chuckled, and kneeled beside her, whispering right to her.

"That's fine by me, I have other ways of making you talk." He then proceeded to place his hands on her shoulders, and start rubbing them. She immediately stiffened, and scooted away from him.

"What's the matter with you? Creep." He stood up and walked in front of her. He knelt down, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so hostile if I were you, youngling," He got up, and went over to the door, and through a small slot in the door, he took something from a droid on the other side. "because if you don't start being more cooperative, I'll just force the answers I want out of you." He strode over, and rubbed a finger down her arm. She stood up, and jerked her arm away, and in response, the chains gave out an electric shock that sent purple electricity all across her body.

"Ah!" He couldn't help but smile as she glared at him, the anger so apparent in her expression.

"So, you want to do this the hard way? Then so be it." He grabbed her arm, and her expression changed from anger to fear, as he pulled the syringe from his pocket. The fear in her eyes told him that his plan was working brilliantly. She tried to pull away, but he stuck the needle in and injected her with his concoction. He let go of her arm, and she tried to run, jerking on the chains with all her might. The chains responded instantly, electricity flowing through her. She cried out in agony, but still pulled on the chains. She tried to use the Force to get free, but these chains were specifically made for Jedi, and the electricity only intensified. She let out a blood-curdling scream, and Dooku only watched with a sadistic grin.

"As much fun as you are bringing me by torturing yourself, I should tell you that it's not going to do you much good." And he was right. Combined with the injection, and the massive amount of electricity that had passed through her, she sank down to her knees again, and eventually fell to the floor.

"You're...insane..." He laughed as she lay helplessly sprawled out on the ground. He knelt down, and released her chains. The serum he injected her with made her muscles feel incredibly heavy, making her weak, and immobile.

"Such cold words from such a pretty mouth." He said, as he stroked her cheek. "But I would be a bit nicer to me if I were you." She glared at him. "Now then, as much fun as we're having, I need some answers, and you're going to give them to me." He used the Force, and brought two chains down from the ceiling, and hooked them to Ahsoka's wrists. He snapped his fingers, and they pulled her up so she was hanging from the ceiling. He hooked the previous chains to her ankles, and laughed as he looked at his prisoner hanging pathetically from the chains, her head hanging wearily. He held up her chin, and spoke in a calmer, more sadistic voice.

"Where is your master?" She glared at him.

**_Lemon Scene is starting. Just warning you. _**

"I'm not telling you anything, sleemo." His expression hardened, and he suddenly grabbed her breasts, and massaged them, causing her to gasp and stiffen in her chains.

"S-stop it!" She wanted to fight back, but his serum made it all but impossible. But the undeniable truth was, his touch felt surprisingly good.

"Are you going to tell me?" He looked at her, as she glared at him. "I didn't think so." He kneaded them together, and only hardened his grip.

"Does this feel good, Padawan?" He grinned at her, as she struggled to keep her mouth shut. Whatever she did, she was **not** going to let the Sith Lord know he was pleasuring her. He paused, and looked at her with lust. Oh, the things he was going to do to her.

"Maybe it would be more fun if these clothes weren't in the way." He ripped the top portion of her shirt, exposing her breasts to him. She grunted, but held her gaze. She wasn't going to let him break her. He grabbed her breasts harder, and squeezed them tightly. It felt good, but it hurt a bit as well.

"Stop it... No...!" He only laughed.

"Oh, this is only the beginning, my young friend." He let go of them, and ran his fingers across her chest, then cupped her face. He ran a finger across her lekku, and she shivered. He grinned. He knew that Togrutas' lekku were sensitive, and he knew that it would only enrage her.

"Stop!" He laughed in her face, and stepped back for a second.

"Oh, you don't like that? I'll make sure to remember. Now," he said, running fingers across her stomach until he came to the line of her leggings. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know, or shall I continue?" Her stare only hardened, and he looked up to her, but she didn't respond. He was unsatisfied, and stood back up to face her. He grabbed her face hard, and pulled it towards his.

"You had better start giving me answers, youngling, or I promise you I will make you suffer." He reached a hand between her legs, and placed his fingers together right on top of her clitoris. He applied pressure, gauging her reaction to see if he could get her to crack.

"Stop it you pervert! I'm not telling you anything, this is a wasted effort!" He chuckled, and looked at her, and applied more pressure, earning only a grunt out of Ahsoka.

"Oh, but it isn't wasted, my dear. Either you tell me what I want to know, and I come for him, or I keep you here, have a bit more fun, and he comes to me. It's your choice." She kept her mouth shut, until Dooku started rubbing between her legs, slowly and gently. The feeling was amazing! Jedi weren't supposed to feel lust, so they didn't really teach her anything about sexuality, but all she knew right now was that this feeling was the most intense thing she had ever felt.

"Pl-Please...stop..." She tried to speak, but the pleasure in between her legs, the pain in her muscles, and the anger in her mind made it all but impossible. She felt utterly pathetic.

"I know you don't really want me to stop. I can sense the pleasure radiating from you. You can't hide that from me, young one." He grinned, as he moved his hand faster, inflicting more pressure on her clit, rubbing in little circles just to tease her. "Just tell me what I want to know, and you can make it all go away." She still kept her mouth shut, but more so because she didn't want to moan like she felt she was going to.

"I'm not...telling you...anything." He smiled at her.

"Really? Well, that's a shame. Because if you told me," he said, while snaking his fingers down her pants, stopping at her underwear, tracing circles on the front of her panties. "We could have fun, pure pleasure for both of us. But if you don't tell me," he said, suddenly stopping and grabbing her crotch, earning a sharp inhale from her. "It'll only get worse. So what's it gonna be?" She looked at him, but still she didn't say anything.

"Your a pervert. I would never betray him like that!" He took his hand out from her pants, and grabbed her face. She tried to pull away, but he held her face firmly.

"Fine. Have it your way." He let go of her face, and took the hem of her leggings between his fingers. He grinned at her, but her gaze remained firm. He snorted, and tore the thin fabric with a flick of the wrist. Now the only thing she had on was her underwear.

"I see you still have your pride, Padawan. Let's see how long you can hold onto it. Last chance to tell me, before its too late." She didn't move, not even blink. The Sith Lord was starting to get irritated. Why wouldn't she just tell him already? Out of frustration, he grabbed her face roughly, and was about to shout, when he stopped himself. He shouldn't lose his temper with her, the Padawan brat was just messing with him. In time, he would get what he wanted, but he certainly wasn't going to let the little skug know she was getting on his nerves. Instead, he brought her face to his and kissed her on the mouth, hard. He was surprised when she brought her teeth down on his lip. He looked at her and smirked.

"You're the only one choosing to make this unpleasant." He took the top of her underwear, and slowly pulled them down, until it got to the point where they wouldn't go down any further, so he just ripped them off.

"S-s-stop...pl-please..." Now, she was scared. He could feel her trembling, but she held her gaze. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He looked at her, feeling tremors of fear radiating off of her in waves. Exactly what he wanted.

"So now you take me seriously, Padawan. All you have to do is tell me, it's that simple." She looked away from his gaze, and tried to control her fear.

"I'll...never...tell you." He smirked, and stroked the side of her face.

"Then have it your way." He knelt down, and began rubbing her legs with his hands, making his way up to her hips. She quivered, trying to close her knees, but with the way the restraints held her, they shocked her when she pulled on them.

"Not a wise decision, Young one. The more you resist, the more painful it'll get." She tried to keep her face, but she couldn't stop the tears. They flowed freely down her cheeks, and every inch of her body was shaking. Maybe she should tell him where he was... After all, it was that, or he would come for her. No. She wouldn't let him down. No matter what he did, she wouldn't let her master down like that.

The Count noticed that his prisoner stopped shaking, and her tears had stopped falling onto her thighs. He smirked.

"So, a bit of confidence is still inside of you Jedi?" He leaned in really close to her within whispering distance. "I'm going to find it and smash it." She stiffened when she felt something warm brush against her thigh. Now, things had gotten real. She felt him close the distance between them, his member just inches from her opening.

"Please... Please don't, I'll do anything..."

"Tell me where your master and his troops are hiding." She tried to hold her composition, but she had to admit, the way that it felt against her skin... No, she needed to stop thinking that way. He was getting to her, and that needed to end.

"I won't disclose their location." He looked at her, smirking.

"Fine." She cringed as he brushed his member against her inner thighs. He met her opening, and made an interesting discovery.

"I'm surprised someone as beautiful as you is still a virgin. At least the honor of taking it will be mine."

"Stop...please, stop! Please! Pl-pleeasee..." She cried out as he laughed at how incredibly easy this was.

"If you won't tell me what I want to know, then I'll get it out of you one way or another. You'll be screaming my name in a minute." He then plunged into her, ripping her hymen. She screamed, sobs escaping from her lips. He laughed as she cried out in pain.

"Please! Please stop! Please!"

"I warned you, you should have told me. Now you pay the price." He pulled almost out, then plunged back in, each one earning a soft cry from Ahsoka.

"H-help me!" She screamed out, wishing, hoping, and praying that someone would hear her.

"There's nobody to hear you child." He kept going, and after her hymen had been practically torn to shreds, her cries of pain slowly turned into moans of pleasure. She tried to keep them from escaping, but the pleasure was so intense, that either she would moan or she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Cry out, come on child, release yourself." She kept quiet, silently praying to the force this torture would end soon. He stopped for a moment, then grabbed her face again.

"Still keeping quiet? I'll make you moan whether you want to or not." He kept up his pace, the sound of skin meeting skin echoing through the room, and then proceeded to put one of her nipples in his mouth, running his tongue over it, nibbling on it, only adding to the poor Padawan's fight to remain in control of herself. He smirked inwardly at how futile her efforts of refusing him were. He would make this girl suffer, if it was the last thing he would do. He took his fingers, and took her clit between his fingers. Letting go of her breast, he used his free hand to rub her lekku. Her eyes were closed tightly, and her breath was coming on shallow gasps. She was close, he could sense it.

He began full blown pounding her, now just trying to make her cry out. He enjoyed seeing her face as she desperately tried to keep her moans concealed. She suddenly stiffened, and with a loud cry, he felt her sweet juices flow onto his member. He chuckled, and pulled out of her, her juices dripping off of his penis onto the floor.

"How was that, youngling? Ready to tell me where your master is yet?" As she struggled to catch her breath, he couldn't help but laugh inwardly. That was obviously her first orgasm, ever, and she was still recovering from it.

"P-p-ple-please... No-no more..." He walked over to the door, and grabbed another syringe from a droid.

"Please...no..." He stuck the syringe in her arm, and injected her with more of the drug.

"You still haven't told me what I want to know. You're a stubborn girl, I like that. If you tell me right now, I promise there will be no more pain, only pleasure." He gently massaged her breasts, not being too rough, but trying to pleasure her into agreeing.

"I-I can't... I won't!" He let go, and thought for a minute, and then had an idea on how to get her to comply. He knelt down, and licking up and down her thighs, spread her folds, and stuck his tongue on her clit. He felt her stiffen, but she didn't try to resist. He swirled his tongue all the way around, collecting all of her delicious juices in his mouth. He left her folds and proceeded to stick his tongue directly in her vagina. She flinched, but he could tell that it felt good. After he had licked her clean, he changed the speed of his licking, focusing on her clit and lips. It was convenient that Togrutans didn't have hair, but it might have lessened the effect his tongue had on her. She definitely couldn't deny that it felt utterly amazing, but she knew that if he kept going she might crack.

He smirked, watching her squirm at his touch. He continued to eat her out, until she cried out and released more cum, this time into Dooku's mouth.

"I'm surprised, Padawan, you taste good." He suddenly kissed her on the mouth, filling her mouth with his tongue. He let her go, and laughed.

"Well, youngling, if you won't tell me where he is, then fine. You'll tell me eventually, though, the next time we meet, I hope you'll be," he said, stroking her cheek,"just a bit more submissive." He left her hanging in her cell, her clothes in tatters on the floor and blood dripping from between her legs.

**Hi guys! Please read, rate, and review!**


End file.
